emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7904 (10th August 2017)
Plot PC Pierce calls round at Pollard's Barn to ask Eric about his call to the firearms department yesterday. Eric is surprised to learn there was an incident but assures the police his shotgun hasn't left the house. PC Pierce spots Jacob's hockey bag and takes a look at it. Frank can't get the shotgun incident out of his head. The shotgun incident is the talk of the café but Adam worries how Victoria will react as Jack's grave was the only casualty. Rhona plans to take Leo to an event organised by the PTA. Leyla and Pete are debating the song for their first dance. Leyla gives in and allows Pete's pick even although she thinks it's hideous. Leyla jokingly asks Priya to take Pete into town to help him pick out his wedding suit but Priya quickly makes excuses. David and Tracy are furious Eric is only mentioning Jacob taking the shotgun now. Frank feels bad for potentially dropping Jacob in it. Lawrence isn't best pleased to find Robert at Home Farm. Robert orders Lawrence to look after his health and stop drinking, claiming he doesn't want the mother of his unborn child to lose her father. Eric, David, Tracy and Frank surround Jacob and beg him to say he wasn't involved but Jacob can't and insists it isn't as bad as it sounds. Jacob tries to explain what happened without mentioning Josh but everyone knows who the mystery figure is in Jacob's story is. The police arrive in the shop asking for Jacob. Pete shows Leyla his wedding suit and she's delighted with the choice. They realise there's been a mix up over the wedding song. Frank tells the police he would recognise Jacob if he was one of the boys he saw with the gun and David also puts forward Josh's name but Jacob insists it wasn't Josh as they were together all day. PC Pierce can see everyone is covering up for Jacob - so he arrests him possessing a firearm. Adam breaks the news to Victoria that her father's gravestone was damaged in the gun incident. Victoria is distraught so Adam goes to give her a hug to comfort her but she pushes him away. At the police station, PC Pierce interviews Jacob. Jacob refuses to say anything, continuing to maintain he wasn't there. Robert watches on as furious Rebecca argues with Lawrence as he has bought another bottle of Armagnac. Robert again tells Lawrence to lay off the booze but Lawrence takes no heed of Robert's advice. As Priya and Nell are discussing Pete, Charity brings Priya a glass of fizz as per Hugh Bryant's orders. Nell encourages Priya to go over and see Hugh as jealous Pete watches on. Diane finds Victoria at Jack's grave. Victoria is devastated by the damage but Diane reminds her they can have it repaired or even replaced. Victoria tells Diane about her pushing Adam away, admitting she still loves Adam but can't get over what he did. Rhona isn't sure she's ready to face anyone at the PTA event so decides to have a picnic at home with Leo instead. Frank frets about Jacob. Pete texts Priya telling her that she isn't making him jealous but he accidentally sends it to Leyla, who is talking to Adam across the pub. Leyla brushes the text off and soon has other things to worry about when Tracy informs her of Jacob's arrest. Jacob is still refusing to say anything. The interview is interrupted with test results proving that the hockey bag is positive for gun residue - proof that a recently fired gun was in there. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer Guest cast *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson *Hugh Bryant - Simon Cotton Locations *Pollard's Barn - Yard *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Kitchen and bar *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Cemetery *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Notes *PC Jim Bennett is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,950,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes